Terry Boot
— based on the fact Terry didn't attend in Potions on 21 April, 1997, he was currently of age and could take his Apparition test. Great BritainAccio Quote |blood = Half-blood or Pure-bloodIn Deathly Hallows, Ch. 39, Terry was hiding out in the Room of Requirement with Dumbledore's Army before the members Neville summoned from outside the school began to arrive. This means he attended Hogwarts during the 1997-1998 school year, and must have been either half-blood or pure-blood, as Muggle-borns were banned from the school under the Voldemort regime. As well as this, it is likely that he is descended from either Webster or Chadwick Boot and thus is unlikely to be Muggle-born. However, his blood status is given as Muggle-born on the student list shown by J. K. Rowling on Harry Potter and Me. |signature = |nationality = British |species = Human |gender = Male |family = *Chadwick Boot (possible ancestor) *Webster Boot (possible ancestor) *D. L. Boot (possible relative) *Albert Boot (possible relative) *Boot family |house = Ravenclaw |loyalty = *Boot family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Ravenclaw **Duelling Club *Dumbledore's Army |theme = ravenclaw |hideb = |hidep = |hidef = |hidem = y |hidea = }} Terry Boot (b. 1979 or 1980) was a British wizard and Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Harry Potter's year. He became friends with housemates Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein. In his fifth year Terry joined Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter. On 2 May, 1998 he fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. It can be assumed that Terry survived the final battle, as he was not mentioned among the fallen fifty. Biography Early life Terry was born in c. 1979-1980 in Great Britain or Ireland, to at least one magical parent. Terry is most likely a descendant of Webster Boot, the adopted son of Ilvermorny founders James Steward (a No-Maj, or Muggle) and Isolt Sayre (a Pure-blood and descendant of Salazar Slytherin). Hogwarts years Early years In 1991, Terry started his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Upon his arrival during the Sorting Ceremony, the Sorting Hat placed Terry in Ravenclaw House. Terry was sorted into Ravenclaw with students Padma Patil, Michael Corner, and Anthony Goldstein, with whom he became friends. In his second year at Hogwarts, the school was under threat of closure after the Chamber of Secrets had been , walking to the Ravenclaw Common Room ]] opened. As a precaution to protect students from any possible danger, a Duelling Club started up, instructed by Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. During one practise, chaos broke out and Lockhart had to tend to several students. Terry had received an injury and Lockhart told him to pinch his wound hard to stop the bleeding. In his fourth year, Terry visited the Headmaster's Office for unknown reasons and took interest in the Sword of Gryffindor, with one of the portraits informing him that Harry Potter had used it to kill a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Fifth year In Terry's fifth year of education, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was put under the eyes of the Ministry of Magic. Dolores Jane Umbridge was stationed at Hogwarts as a spy due to events that took place the previous year, in addition to being Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Umbridge caused an uproar amongst the students since she refused to teach defensive spells, despite it being said that Lord Voldemort was at large once again. Hermione Granger felt she ought to do something about the lack of a proper defence education. Hermione then founded an organisation called Dumbledore's Army, where students learned how to defend themselves and fight in combat. This organisation was taught and led by Harry Potter, who has had numerous experience fighting off Dark Wizards. Terry attended the first meeting of the D.A., which took place in the Hog's Head. When people began to mention Harry's spectacular feats, Terry mentioned that Harry had slayed a Basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor in Dumbledore's office. This accomplishment amazed most of the students present, with only a few exceptions. During one D.A. meeting, Terry seemed very impressed that Hermione was able to perform a Protean Charm on the enchanted Dumbledore's Army coins, a N.E.W.T.-level spell. He also commented that she should haven been a Ravenclaw. These coins were used as methods of communication between members of the D.A. At the end of the school year, after Harry and some other members of the D.A. fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, it was finally revealed that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater. His son Draco Malfoy was displeased that this had become public and that his father had been put in Azkaban. Terry was one of the D.A. members to come to the assistance of Harry when Draco, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, attempted to attack him on the Hogwarts Express journey home, Terry performed a spell that left the three looking like large slugs in their school robes. Sixth year During his sixth year, the Second Wizarding War had officially been declared, and the school was put under the protection of Aurors. Terry was one of only twelve students able to advance to N.E.W.T.-level Potions class and was one of four Ravenclaws to do so. This year students would learn how to Apparate for the first time. At the end of his sixth year, Severus Snape killed headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and Minerva McGonagall was made acting headmistress until Terry's seventh year, when Severus Snape was put in charge. Terry attended Dumbledore's funeral with his classmates. Seventh year and Battle of Hogwarts During his seventh year, Terry joined the revived Dumbledore's Army to oppose the Carrow professors' cruel reign over Hogwarts while Lord Voldemort controlled the Ministry of Magic. When rumours surfaced that Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley broke into Gringotts Wizarding Bank and escaped on a dragon. Terry shouted an announcement about it during dinner in the Great Hall, and was consequently punished by the Carrows. He later provided Harry with some information about Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. He hit a Death Eater with Everte Statum, knocking them off the castle and killing them during the battle. Later life Since Terry was not listed among the casualties, it can be widely presumed he survived the Second Wizarding War. If he did indeed survive, his later life is unknown. Magical abilities and skills *'Potions': Terry was very skilled at potion-making since he was one of four Ravenclaws in 1996 to advance to N.E.W.T.-level. He must have earned either an 'Outstanding' or an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. exam in order for him to progress to such an advanced class. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': Terry was a devoted member of the D.A., so he must have mastered numerous offensive and defensive spells under the masterful instruction of Harry Potter. *'Duelling': Terry participated in the Battle of Hogwarts, successfully defeated and killed at least one Death Eater and survived the battle, showing himself to be a remarkably skilled duellist. He was also capable of casting an unknown dark charm which made Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle resemble slugs in 1996. Etymology *"Terry" is a form of Terence, which means "tender, or gracious". *"Boot" is a surname referring to a place called Boot, near Raven''glass in Cumbria. Behind the scenes * In , Terry was named Trevor Boot. Later, Neville Longbottom's toad was named so. He is also marked as a Muggle-born, though this is likely not canon, considering that Terry attended his seventh year at Hogwarts, when Muggle-borns were being rounded up by the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. *Terry was played by Kevin Lee Yi in and voiced by Andrew Edmeads in the video game adaptation of . *Terry is omitted from , however, one of Terry's lines is instead spoken by Neville Longbottom. *Terry was omitted from , instead, Cho Chang says about Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem being lost for lots of centuries. *Notable YouTube reviewer Dom Smith adapted Terry into an adult version of the character called "Terrence" for episodes of his show, "Lost In Adaptation" dealing with Harry Potter books and films. Due to an injury suffered at the Battle of Hogwarts, "Terrence" always wears sunglasses to cover a damaged eye. Despite being a full adult and long since graduated from Hogwarts, Terrence is stuck in his school robes (presumably from his seventh and final year) for undisclosed reasons. Unlike the Terry of the books and films, Dom's Terrence is brash and egotistical, staunchly proud of his house, and presents himself as a serial womaniser. He is mainly used as a comedically arrogant source of knowledge in regards to the Wizarding World, often commenting how many of the conflicts in the book "would have been solved too quickly if a Ravenclaw had gotten involved". Terrence and Dom fought frequently during Dom's reviews of the Harry Potter movies, but the character proved so popular that he hosted the show himself for reviews of the script for ''The Cursed Child, as well as the films Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them and The Crimes of Grindelwald. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references ca:Terry Boot de:Terry Boot es:Terry Boot fr:Terry Boot it:Terry Boot ja:テリー・ブート no:Tom Blom pl:Terry Boot ru:Терри Бут sv:Terry Boot zh:泰瑞·布特 Category:20th century births Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Terry Category:British individuals Category:Duelling Club members Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Males Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaws Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards